mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235
I'll take a potato chip...AND EAT IT! For some reason, I've been listening to this recently.}} I actually haven't played much Donkey Kong games, but there was this Donkey Kong Country game I used to play on my Gameboy when I was bored.}} }} }} }} Nasal Allergy Symptoms }} And there aren't many lyrics...hm...}} Lonely Tropical Fish }} }} It makes me think that someone is licking some....1. }} }} }} Tres Bien~! I like Death Note a little better, but it's still very good.}} I just like the art style. Um, did you just start Death Note recently? }} Do you watch the English dub, or subs? I think I've fallen in love with L's English dub voice. }} Even though you probably haven't watched so far, my favorite episode in Death Note is episode 15...it has one of the funniest scenes in Death Note. Um, what episode are you on? When I've actually finished playing the games, I might watch that.}} Though, I must say I have a grudging respect for him...he's a pretty good villain. I guess I could try it sometime, when I'm bored... }} This be epic. (Might wanna avoid reading the comments.) Hurrhurr. I used that as the subject title for the first topic on this talk page. I like teh dramatic opera music in that scene... Also, I replied to your e-mail.}} Um...responde-wa! I got Japanese skillz. Wait wut.}} I think we're like, pretty much the only ones who still use talk pages to communicate with each other. D'fhreagair mé.}} Yr wyf yn ymateb.}} ...wait wut. But yeah, seriously, it's good symbolism for our constant bickering. lol wel look whos calin me a n00b :P}} }} For some reason, I would have expected you to be a lot farther in the series...at least on episode 20. Or maybe I just watch anime very fast... Also, did you know L is 5'10", but only 110 pounds? That's like, 20 pounds lighter than me. ...moo.}} Probably 'cause I got too much free time...I finished the whole Death Note series in a span of 3-4 days. No, he eats mad junk food. Haven't you seen all the sweets and stuff he's always eating while he's discussing with the investigation team? I WISH I COULD EAT THAT MUCH AND STAY SKINNY! He claims that he burns calories by using his brain...which I'm not sure could be true or not. RESPONDED ME AM DID!}} jri5tu4ikgjwtui5yu8657 iuyu9ey5934yw}} Especially in America. moejituyu kl45u685785476845nhn}} ilweru4836t54 jrehtiwqhaui5y i45u48}} Speaking of which, did you get Pokemon Black/White like you said you would? mrejit574 uiw4eyriyylyse754}} jkdrhiufhireht7 jekriyt785 jeh4tu5it}} sdjigui8gu rejthe5ty57}} It's L's voice actor in a Barbie movie. Phoenix Wright: Trials & Responses.}} I guess we'll have to postpone it...again. Uh, tomorrow afternoon, maybe? How so? Harry Potter and the Sorcerer of Responses.}} Japanese roll their Rs. By the way, are you done asking questions via e-mail? I responded to your most recent one.|days=It's here!}} I got an image off of Death Note wiki. I then cropped it. Whilst on Death Note wiki, I did not read anything, so I did not spoil any part of the plot. Indeed. Mmkay. }} Whyyyyy? }} You used it before I gave you permission! How so? }} And Nick doesn't? }} }} }} }} }} Haven't played T&T yet; not a big fan of JfA. Although the final case seems interesting, the rest weren't too great. }} If you aren't already. *shot* Eh... JfA ain't all that good. o.o Yay for reiterated what I said it the last comment!}} I KNOW, RIGHT? I hope they keep the method of moving the same in future, non-Investigations games. }} I'm childish and hate losing. ...wow. Um, I can play now, if you're still online. Lucky Response.}} The Hunger Responses.}} Um...sure, I can. If you want to. Might have to eat lunch soon, though. Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Response.}} Sorta. You wanna do moar team battles, or what? Maybe a 99 stock match, if you have the time? The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Responses.}} Twilight: Breaking Responses.}} But L looks alright, except his hair's not as spiky as in the anime. It's only 5 minutes from now. Animal Crossing: City Response.}} Fine. I'll turn on my Wii now. Death Note: L Change the Response.}} Vitamin Response.}} He's like a human panda. Well, I think it's because it gives him entertainment or something. Or Light's manipulating Ryuk into it without him consciously realizing that he's helping him out. MySims Response.}} I think he sorta does have that. I think it's also because he gets apples and stuff. Oh, really? Uhhh...Owl Response.}} Uh huh. Resident Evil Responses.}} Randomdudeman just told me that as well. Yes, she's a little annoying, but she provides some of the comic relief in Death Note. I fall asleep in hospital parking responses.}} What episode are you on now? Hello Seattle, I am a mantaresponse.}} And you're constantly trying to convince other people to watch it when you need to watch it more yourself. I replaced mantaray with mantaresponse. }} Okey dokey. PK FIRE! Thanks for the offer, but i dont like betting.. Joey 066 01:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I still do not wish to join. I thank you for the offer, but at this time, I must respectfully decline your offer. Joey 066 02:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) You DO realize that I am a Junior in High School, correct? Joey 066 02:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, my knowledge is pretty surprising, as i can read literature that exceeds the reading level of most humans my age...Joey 066 02:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes... And yet i make a lot of spelling and grammer mistakes...and i stink at Math...ze...Joey 066 16:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Death and Destruction Devour Your Soul }} I'm on a roll, so you may as well call me butter! }}